


If Only We Had More Time

by AxiomAutomata



Series: Rarepairs [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: A fic exploring Jackass' and the Commander's relationship with each other. Spans the duration of the game.Bold— JackassItalics— WhiteBold italics— Both





	If Only We Had More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onus_Probandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa fic, for Onus_Probandi! I hope you enjoy it! :D

**Standing in the heat of the desert, the clank of machines all around me.**

**Gazing out towards the dusty horizon, the sun blazing down on my face.**

**I think of you.**

 

* * *

 

_Looking out over the YoRHa I command, both here and in the field._

_Watching those battling down on Earth below._

_I wonder what could have been._

 

* * *

 

**Those times, back then, when everything was simpler,**

**When we didn’t have to worry about our enemies’ wretched weaponry.**

 

* * *

 

_The times we walked together over the dunes,_

_When all we had was each other, and no one else._

 

* * *

 

**What is it like up there?**

**Do they treat you well?**

 

* * *

 

_How is life down in the desert?_

_Not too hard, I hope?_

 

* * *

 

**There is so much I want to show you.**

**The experiments I did, the new things I discovered.**

**I know you may not approve of some of them, but I admit, I am proud nonetheless.**

 

* * *

 

_There is so much I want to tell you._

_About the new YoRHa, and their capabilities._

_I know some of this may surprise you, but to me, they are everything._

 

* * *

 

**Remember when we used to laugh together about simple things?**

**You lit up, joy radiating from your being.**

**And no matter how hard I tried, I could never resist joining in.**

 

* * *

 

_Remember when we used to talk about everything?_

_You never failed to amaze me with your knowledge._

_I admit, I still have questions for you, even now._

 

* * *

 

**I look out over the dunes, a sea of drifting sands.**

**Scanning this endless expanse, I am filled with determination.**

 

* * *

 

_I gaze out into space, a sea of sparkling stars._

_Looking among them, I remind myself of my purpose._

 

* * *

 

**Will we meet again?**

**I remember when we travelled across the world to gaze at the stars.**

**Tell me, did your wish come true?**

 

* * *

 

_Will we see each other one more time?_

_I remember when we picked flowers by the oasis._

_Tell me, do the desert roses still bloom?_

 

* * *

 

**Every time I gaze at the sky, I am filled with longing.**

**Sometimes it feels like nothing has changed, when everything is different.**

**How long must I wait until we meet again?**

 

* * *

 

_Every time I look down at earth, I feel a hollowness inside me._

_Sometimes it feels like everything has changed, when nothing has changed at all._

_How long must I wait until I can return to you?_

 

* * *

 

**Sometimes, I imagine you among the stars.**

**I see you smiling as you look down on Earth.**

**And I can’t help but feel a sense of loneliness.**

 

* * *

 

_Sometimes, I imagine you among the flowers._

_I hear your laughter as you gaze at the color around you._

_And I can’t help but feel a pang of sorrow._

 

* * *

 

**I saw some YoRHa androids recently.**

**A woman, named 2B, and her companion, 9S.**

**I’d imagine there are quite a few more like them wandering around.**

**Hopefully they succeed at what they set out to do.**

 

* * *

 

_I received a report bearing news that 2B and 9S had indeed visited you._

_I admit, I was happy at the sight of your name._

_Sometimes I wish you were here with me._

_But this will have to do._

_At least it seems you are doing alright._

 

* * *

 

**Today, I saw 2B and convinced her to help me out with one of my experiments regarding battles.**

**I am pleased to say she passed every test with flying colors.**

**Your YoRHa units blow me away with their physical prowess.**

**Sometimes, I envy their strength and agile grace.**

**I wonder if I can encourage some of your kind to join me.**

 

* * *

 

_Yesterday, I received a report that some of my units have fled to the desert and are now under your care._

_While I appreciate that they have been located, protocol dictates that they must be returned to the Bunker as soon as possible._

_I imagine they envy the carefree life you seem to lead._

_However, they are part of YoRHa, and must attend to their duty, or be disciplined according to protocol._

_I hope you understand._

 

* * *

 

**Sometimes, I ask myself why I decided to stay, while you left.**

**The units that came to me often complain the YoRHa seem to have it tough.**

**I hate to admit it, but I worry about you.**

**Would it be any different if I were by your side?**

 

* * *

 

_I heard of your experiments, and it seems you haven’t changed._

_Please be careful before you get yourself exiled, you hear?_

_I worry sometimes that you’re going too far._

_Hopefully you get yourself together before we meet again._

 

* * *

 

**Lately I have been feeling restless.**

**There have been more machine lifeforms around lately, and I can no longer continue my experiments.**

**It feels like something is changing.**

**Whatever is coming, I admit that it is making me uneasy.**

**Do you feel it too?**

 

* * *

 

_Indeed, there have been more enemy lifeforms spotted._

_I am feeling uneasy as well, perhaps because of the impending all-out attack._

_But I must stay strong, for the sake of YoRHa._

_Wherever you are, please remain safe, my friend._

_…I hope that after this, we may meet again._

 

* * *

 

**So it has come to this.**

**YoRHa is gone, and you, my dear friend, as well.**

**Why did it have to end this way?**

 

* * *

 

_I’m sorry I left you so soon._

_But rest assured I will always be watching over you from the stars._

_Perhaps one day, one day we will meet again._

 

* * *

 

**Even though we were worlds apart before, I knew you were there.**

**Even though we are worlds apart now, I can still feel your spirit.**

**I hope I can join you soon.**

**But until then, please be patient for me, okay?**

 

* * *

 

_Even though we were worlds apart before, I could always hear your voice._

_Even though we are worlds apart now, I still watch over you._

_I will always be waiting for you,_

_But please don’t be reckless, okay?_

 

* * *

 

**Every time I see a flower, I think of you.**

**When we meet again, we have to catch up like we used to.**

**Tell me everything, starting from the very beginning.**

**I’ll even bring the desert roses you so loved.**

 

* * *

 

_As I look upon the stars and the moon, I am reminded of you._

_When we meet again, we will have all the time in the world._

_There are so many things I want to tell you._

 

* * *

 

**I discovered the truth behind the true purpose behind YoRHa.**

**How could these fools do such a thing?!**

**I’m going to go after them, no matter the cost.**

**They will pay for what they’ve done!**

 

* * *

 

_I admit, you have grown so much,_

_And yet I still see the Jackass I always know._

_Brave and caring, yet headstrong and reckless._

_Please be careful out there, you hear?_

 

* * *

 

**I wonder what could have been, if we had reunited on this Earth.**

**Perhaps we could’ve saved YoRHa, and you along with it.**

**Perhaps we could’ve gone back to a simple life, like we used to.**

**Perhaps we could’ve set everyone free.**

 

* * *

 

_I wonder what could have been, if we had reunited before all of this._

_Perhaps we could’ve gone and explored the world._

_Perhaps we could have brought our friends along with us._

_Perhaps we could have healed the world._

 

* * *

 

**If only…**

 

* * *

 

_If only…_

 

* * *

 

**_If only we had more time._ **


End file.
